Born from Love
by Lemonade-Vargas
Summary: The Nordic countries Sweden and Finland find themselves with a daughter while the World begins to panic about Germany. The war does not reach the Nordic region for a while but when it does, the Winter War between the Soviet Union and Finland Begin. Sweden on the other hand is doing all he can to help. Is it enough? Mpreg, the second book to Born from War.
1. Chapter 1: May 6, 1935

"Berwald, we were finally able to wed. Aren't you happy?"

"Mhm, you're finally my wife."

"Oh, you. You know I'm a male. I guess since today is special I'll let you call me that. However, I am your husband."

"My wife"

He sighs, "We'll work on it."

~October 28, 1934~

Finland entered his house, taking off his coat and shoes. "Berwald?" He called for his husband. "I'm back from Norway's place. He was able to tell me why I have been so sick this past while..."

Sweden soon came to the front door to meet his wife. He had been worrying over Finland constantly. He has been vomiting in the mornings for the past two weeks. "Yes? What is it?"

Finland took a deep breath. He looked scared and like he was going to cry. This made Sweden even more worried, so he wrapped Finland up in his arms, kissing his head. "Whenever you're ready, Tino."

"I'm so sorry, Berwald. W-we already have a potential war going on and we d-don't have much to be able to afford this b-but..." Finland cried. "I'm p-pregnant with your child."

Sweden tightened his hold around Finland, running his hand through Finland's hair in an attempt to sooth him. "Don't worry... we'll make it through this... I promise..."

Finland nodded, hiding his face in Sweden's chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault"

~May 6, 1935~

"Where is he!" Finland yelled, "My baby is coming!"

"Tino, please calm down. The doctor will be here any moment." Norway tried to reason with the Fin. He turned to Sweden who was scared out of his mind, making his already scary face even more scary. "Go get some towels and a bucket of warm water!" Norway instructed him. "The doctor may not get here in time."

Right then, Finland let out a loud cry of pain. Sweden hurried out the door and told Denmark and Iceland who were outside the door to come help him.

As soon as they camp back, Norway has already stripped Finland of his pants. "Berwald! Hold Tino's hand. Tell him words of encouragement. Tell him to breathe. The baby is coming!"

A few hours later, a cry was heard. There, a new child had been born. The chord was cut and the child was washed and wrapped in a towel, given to the new mother.

"There you go, Tino. You have yourself a baby girl." Norway said, handing her off. The doctor had come but was currently busy with making sure Tino would heal alright from the experience of childbirth.

"She's beautiful..." Finland said in awe, looking toward Sweden, "This is our daughter..."

"What do you plan to make her?" Denmark asked childishly.

"Asta" Sweden suggested, "it means Divine beauty.."

"I like that..." Finland agreed, and began thinking as well. "How about Rebekka? For a second name? It means someone who joins and ties people together."

"Asta Rebekka Oxenstierna. It sounds nice." Iceland put in. "It suits her."

"Awe, that's cute, Icy." Denmark teased.

"Oh, shut it." Iceland said back, annoyed.

"That's enough from you two. Let's leave the couple to themselves. Okay?" The doctor told more than suggested. "Come on, All of you." Norway, Denmark, and Iceland were ushered out of the room. The doctor closed the door behind him so Finland and Sweden could have their moment.

"She's perfect" Finland sighed, "I love her already." He said, years coming from his eyes.

Sweden nodded, "Just like my wife." Sweden smiled.

Finland grinned back, "Thank you Berwald. Minä rakastan sinua." (I love you)

"Jag älskar dig också, fru." (I love you too, wife.)


	2. Chapter 2: July 29, 1936

"This is an outrage! Why is Germany doing all of this! The least he could have done is show up to the meeting." England yelled, "The Jews are people too. He shouldn't be restricting all rights that they have in his county.

"Arthur, you must keep in mind that Ludwig didn't seem to want to be doing what he was in the conference last year. Prussia and North Italy are not here either." France reminded.

"Where is your brother, Romano?" Russia asked in his childishly creepy way.

"That is none of your business, you bastard!" Romano lashed out. "I'll tell my fratello of everything that happens in the meeting anyway."

"Feliciano is sick right now and couldn't make it die to the stomach flu. He will receive everything he needs to." Spain answered, despite how Romano responded before him.

All the Nordics stayed away from the verbal fight that soon came as they were only there because it was their job to do so. Iceland was the only one not among them as he wanted to stay and take care of Asta. Finland was going to, but Iceland insisted he went to the meeting saying, "I know how much you hate looking at someone else's notes. I'll watch Asta." Iceland said to him. Finland as sure that Iceland just wanted to stay home from the meeting and not work or wanted to play with Asta.

So far, the whole meeting had been insane. Everyone was fighting, mad, or defending the other party. No one was listening to one another and thought only their ideas would work. The Nordics hadn't really been involved in the war yet and were trying to stay as far away from it as possible.

Finland leaned toward Swede, getting his attention. "Do we really need to be here? We are not even a part of the war yet. Can't we just go home?" He asked his husband.

Before Sweden could agree or decline, Russia's voice was heard right next to the Fin.

"Hello, Finland, could I please ask you for a favor?" Russia didn't even wait for a reply, "Great! I need you to cede Hanko so I may build a military base. In exchange for some Soviet and Finnish territories of course, so I may protect Leningrad. It won't he for a few years until this needs to happen but just something for you to think about." Russia stopped for a moment. Finland was just about to decline his offer but got cut off, "I will not take no for an answer. Think about it, da?" Russia then left to enter back into the argument.

Finland leaned his own arm on the table, hand on his forehead as he stressed about what he had just been told. Sweden rubbed Finland's back and Finland hugged to Swede in an attempt for comfort. Sweden kissing Finland's head, he said, "It will be alright, wife."

Denmark and Norway looked at one another, worried for their friend. No one has yet beaten Russia, besides Finland, but it was not something they wanted to deal with again.

Finland eventually calmed himself, "Well, he did say that he wouldn't need it for another couple of years. I'll just pretend that this... never happened."

~When they got home~

All the Nordics entered Sweden and Finland's home. Iceland was found reading a book.

"Emil, where is Asta?" Finland asked him.

"Oh, I just put her down for a nap. Hanatamago is around here somewhere as well." Iceland informed him, going back to his book. "I'm surprised how much this history book about myself is inaccurate. What is this crap?"

"Call me big brother." Norway said

"No, why is that the first thing you have said since you came back?" Iceland rejected him.

Finland and Sweden went to go check on Asta.

"Why won't you call me big brother?" Norway asked.

"You have no proof that you're my big brother."

"So? Call me big brother."

Denmark, a little miffed by the situation said to Norway, "Lukas, may I speak to you. In private." Once in a more private area of the room, Iceland back to reading his book, Denmark asked Norway, "Why are you always asking him to call you 'big brother'?"

"Because I'm his big brother." Norway responded simply.

"You're just as much his big brother as I am. Why can't we just tell him?" Denmark asked, soon being choked by his tie.

"And have him know I've been lying to him his whole life? He'd hate me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, Matthias. That's his personality. I know that."

"As his father I don't think so." Denmark began raising his voice with annoyance.

Norway ended up raising his voice as well, forgetting Iceland was in the room, "As his _Mother_ , the one who _birthed_ him, I know so."

"You're my parents?" Iceland was no longer reading his book, but looking at them with a conflicted look in his eye.

Norway and Denmark froze, looking at him with horror. They didn't know what to say to him. Denmark was the first to say something.

"How does it feel to know that someone as cool as me is your father, Icy?"

Iceland just stared at the two of them, unable to say anything more.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you the truth Emil. We shouldn't have lied to you." Norway said, walking up to Iceland and Denmark following him.

"One moment you're asking me to call you big brother and the next I find out you're my... mother? And this guys," he points to Denmark with his thumb, "Is my father?"

Denmark laughed awkwardly, "Crazy, right?"

Iceland still didn't seem to be able to wrap his head around this new information. His face was blank, but his eyes were swimming with questioning, betrayal, and confusion. He didn't know what to think, and that was quite understandable. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me this whole time?" Iceland asked.

Norway and Denmark took a seat on the couch on either side of him. "Well, we did it to protect you at first. When you were born there were Vikings. If they were to have found out that Lukas, a man, had given birth then... we don't know what would have happened. It was risky."

Iceland huffed a chuckle, "I thought you liked taking risks."

Denmark ruffled Iceland's hair. "You and your mother could have been taken and killed." he paused, "That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"We wanted what was best for you, Emil. The only reason your country is called Iceland instead of Greenland was so you wouldn't be taken away from us by those south of us. Norway added.

"This does mean you won't be begging me to call you big brother now... right?" Iceland asked humorously. Denmark laughed.

Norway smiled slightly, "Of course."

All the while; Sweden, Finland and Asta stayed clear of those three as it probably was for the best. Life for the Nordic's would be quite a bit different now that the truth was out.


End file.
